Máscara de perfección
by Lady Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Para todo el mundo el  matrimonio Malfoy es perfecto, pero de puertas hacia dentro el matrimonio se derrumba. Narcisa no aguanta mas la frialdad de Lucius y esta dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener su libertad, pero ¿Lucius la dejara ir?


**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling.**

**Máscara de perfección.**

**Summary: Para todo el mundo el matrimonio Malfoy es perfecto, pero de puertas hacia dentro el matrimonio se derrumba. Narcisa no aguanta mas la frialdad de Lucius y esta dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener su libertad, pero ¿Lucius la dejara ir? ¿se dara cuenta de lo que vale antes de perderla? ¿Dejara de lado el peso de su apellido por su esposa?**

**Capitulo 1. La frialdad de Lucius**

Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada elegantemente en su sala de té pensando en todo lo que ya había soportado de su esposo. Su matrimonio era por conveniencia y lo sabía, pero esperaba que con el tiempo algo cambiara, quizá no se amaran, pero un cariño que hiciera que se llevaran bien. Habían pasado ya diecisiete años de eso y eso aún no pasaba y ella ya había perdido las esperanzas, ahora solo estaba allí por las apariencias, no era buen visto en la sociedad un divorcio y menos entre una de las familias mas puras del mundo mágico. Sus padres morirían si se enteraran de lo que estaba pensando.

Había soportado de todo, golpes, reproches, engaños ¡todo! Pero si estaba tan harta ¿Por qué seguía hay? Otra vez, las apariencias, no tenía una mala vida, la verdad, pero, ella no era como todos los sangre pura que solo buscan casarse y casar a sus hijos por conveniencia, ella si creía en el amor y no le importaba si alguien fuera mestizo o impuro.

-Ama Narcissa, el amo Lucius ha llegado-aviso el pequeño elfo de la casa, que su marido había llegado.

-Enseguida voy, puedes retirarte-le contesto a la criatura que se desaparecio con un Puff. Camino hacia la salida del salón alisándose el vestido y el cabello, si algo le molestaba a Lucius era que estuviera desarreglada, la perfección era todo para el. _Un Malfoy siempre debe lucir impecable_ le había dicho una vez.

-Buenas noches Lucius-saludo cuando entro al comedor. El hombre rubio solo la miro pero no contesto y siguió hojeando un libro que tenía en las manos. Todos los días era lo mismo, ya no soportaba su frialdad.

-Que sirvan la cena –ordeno a la elfina, pronto platillos que podrían alimentar a todo un ejercito aparecieron ante ellos, Lucius empezó a comer en silencio sin una mirada a su Esposa. Narcisa siguió su ejemplo, solo el silencio era roto con el ruido de los cuchillos y los tenedores.

Narcisa pronto se harto de silencio y se levanto de la mesa, pero fue detenida por Lucius.

-¿Por qué te levantas? Todavía no terminamos- y si, a el solo le importaban los modales y modos de comportarse, aunque no hubiera nadie con ellos, así era el.

-Me siento mal, sigue tu con la cena. Buenas noches-dijo y salio con paso aprisa. ¿Por qué era así con ella? ¿Por qué tan siquiera no podía tenerle un mínimo cariño? Maldita sea ¡¿Por qué?

Pronto llego a su habitación y se encerro con unos potentes hechizos para que nadie la molestara ni la escuchara, no quería que Lucius escuchara los sollozos que estaban desgarrando en ese momento su garganta.

Hacía años que no compartían cuarto, los mismos años que no la tocaba. Aun no comprendía como todos pensaban que su matrimonio estaba perfecto. Si solo era el exterior, solo una máscara de perfección, por que en realidad estaban muy lejos de ser el matrimonio perfecto. Muy, muy lejos.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara mientras ella se lamentaba de estar casada con ese hombre que se decía llamar su esposo, que en realidad, solo era un desconocido con el cual compartía casa y tenía un hijo.

Y lo odio por eso, por que no dejo que criara a su hijo, lo había transformado a su imagen y semejanza, pero ella no dejaría que Draco siguiera los pasos de su padre, antes tenían que matarla a ella, por que Draco no iba a ser Lucius, el iba a tener el derecho de ser feliz con quien quisiera. No con alguien que haya escogido Lucius.

-Dios, dame fuerzas para seguir con esto-rogo por que sus fuerzas se habían acabado, quería mandar todo al borde, ya no quería estar con Lucius, no le importaba si su apellido se manchaba, si a Draco también le afectaba, No iba a hacer daño a nadie con eso. Ni siquiera su hijo quería a su padre.

Estaba decidida, iba a divorciarse de Lucius, volvería a ser Narcisa Black y eso le agradaba, solo iba a quedar Draco de lazo con Lucius, no pensaba volver a verlo después de su divorcio, para Lucius ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

La mañana llego así como la hora de la cita de Narcisa con el abogado de la familia Black, no podía usar el de la Malfoy pues este iria luego a contarle a Lucius, quería tomarle de sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes Señora Malfoy-saludo el abogado a Narcisa, pero esta al estrecharle la mano lo corrigió.

-Buenas tardes y digame Señora Black si no es mucha molestia-el abogado se extraño al escuchar eso, pero no era de su incumbencia.

-Bueno señora Black ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto amablemente y Narcisa sabía que lo que iba a decir acontinuacion iba a darle un infarto al pobre señor.

-Quiero divorciarme de Lucius-solto de sopetón y el abogado se quedo de ¿Qué? Quien en su sano juicio qusiera divorciarse de un Malfoy. Era una familia con un status social muy alto, ricas y de sangre pura. ¿Por qué separarse de Lucius?

-Perdon por la pregunta pero ¿Por qué se quiere separar del Señor Malfoy?-pregunto con cautela. 'pero la verdad se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

-Problemas personales, ahora digame ¿Cuánto se tardara en anular el matrimonio?-urgio, no le diría el por que del divorcio.

-Bueno pues, ahora mismo le doi los papeles, los tiene que firmar el Señor Malfoy y presentármelos aquí con el para hacer la separación de bienes y anular el matrimonio-explico y Narcisa se levanto de su asiento extendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias y hasta luego-salio de la oficina con paso seguro, ya tenía los papeles en sus manos, ahora seguía que Lucius los firmara y eso iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

Se apareció en su casa y noto que Lucius ya estaba allí sentado en la sala, se fijo en la hora. Ya casí era hora de comer.

-Buenas tardes-saludo al pasar por allí, pero en lugar de ignorarla el rubio se intereso en ella.

-¿En donde andabas?-pregunto con curiosidad, no era normal que su esposa saliera antes de comer.

-Fui a buscar unos vestidos que encargue, pero no los tienen todavía-mintio con facilidad, y cerro su mente, con Lucius nunca se sabía. Lo bueno que el rubio no noto el paquete de papeles que traía en la mano.- Vamos al comedor-lo invito y el rubio la siguió, cada uno se sento en su lugar en silencio esperando a que los elfos sirvieran la comida, hay fue donde la rubia vio su oportunidad. Le tiro los papeles en el plato.

-¿Qué es esto?-grito enojado cuando se los aventó

-Son los papeles del divorcio- contesto la rubia .

**Hola.**

**Esta es mi primera historia**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza**

**Y bueno aquí estamos**

**De verdad espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo rr.**

**O sus alertas y favoritos**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Lady Malfoy Cullen**


End file.
